Physical Fitness
by ElizabethWilliams6
Summary: Julchen starts her new year at her new college and finds an unlikely friend in her fitness class. Will include some Nyotalia characters, main pairing is CanadaxNyoPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Julchen huffed as she helped her little brother Ludwig move into his new dorm, her long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail and Ludwig has his blonde hair slicked back, though it was becoming a bit messy. Attending the same college as her brother frustrated Julchen, however, remembering how Ludwig was immediately accepted with a full scholarship infuriated her even more; she had to attend a community college before finding a major she both liked and could afford on her meager amount of scholarship money. Julchen frowned even more; she knew that she should be happy, but it irked her that Ludwig always got the better deal. Trying to find the silver lining, she was suddenly relieved to know that she had convinced her best friends, Isabel and Francine, to attend this college with her and share an apartment, even if it wasn't the nicest… Okay, that was an understatement; the three would have to share a room and one bathroom and a tiny kitchen. The two siblings carried a few more boxes in before the room was full and organised before Julchen could finally leave and meet up with her friends.

The room was crowded and the loud, head-throbbing music drowned out Julchen's thoughts; the bright lights danced off the chains on her torn jeans and the red sequined shirt she wore. Guzzling her beer quickly, Julchen joined her brunette, well dressed friend - Francine - on the dance floor; she didn't dare try to keep up with Isabel during such a fast song. In fact, she had no idea where her Spanish friend had left to.

The two girls danced for a few minutes before they got tired and decided it was best to sit down. Francine winked at the bartender and got a few drinks when she noticed that Isabel was absent.

"I wonder where she's wandered off to... You don't think she got lost trying to find the bathroom?" They both giggled at the thought, before deciding it might be a good idea to check anyway. A few minutes passed as the girls went around asking if anyone saw their lost friend but they had no luck.

"Oh isn't that Arthur?!" Francine grinned and pointed near the corner. All they could see was an out-of-place suit and messy hair; it seemed there was also someone between him and the wall. Julchen nodded and grinned as they inched towards the hidden couple, wondering who would put up with 'old man Arthur'. Julchen let out a banshee cry as she thumped him upside the head while Francine leaned forward and pinched his butt, both barely stifling laughter as he whipped around, red-faced and scowling, ready to box their ears and teach them a lesson. The grins were wiped off their faces as the girls saw just who Arthur was kissing. They stood there in shock, with their mouths open like fish, until Julchen leaned over, "Guess we found Isabel."

The night was awkward from then on, and not much was discussed as the four sat at the bar drinking. None knew what to say and the air was suffocating; Francine didn't even bother flirting for her drinks, she was too much in shock. Arthur sat there re-fixing his tie and Isabel was messing with the deep brown hair falling loose from her bun.

Julchen wanted to know what happened before she left and spent the night wondering about all the possibilities and possibly making it worse in her head. "So… How did this happen and, um" Julchen cringed as everyone stared at her.

"Is something going on Isabel? 'Cuz this isn't really something I remember being told about."

Francine nodded and frowned deeper about being left out of the loop. Isabel grinned and prepared to tell them when Arthur held up his hand and cleared his throat, a blush evident on his cheeks. "Could we please discuss this in a more private setting?"

Julchen smirked, "I think the bathrooms are open, we can go there!"

The look of annoyance and slight disgust Julchen received told her that her suggestion was not 'proper' and she should be quiet. Looking around to make sure the strangers seemed distracted, Arthur huffed and nodded to Isabel to tell the girls. The tan girl smiled at the Brit and he looked away blushing. "We met a month ago during the school, school… um what is it called again?!"

Arthur let a small smile show, "School open house. Honestly, how can you forget the simplest of words?" The odd couple chuckled and Isabel continued on, "They had a club for fantasy literature, I was so surprised to see Arthur signing up since he always tries to be school president and all, but turns out we both like writing fiction stories that take place in medieval times or pirates, though he likes it to have a lot of magical creatures while I like action!" She was practically bouncing up and down with happiness and kept grinning at Arthur. Both Julchen and Francine had never seen him look so happy and calm; it made Francine feel a bit sad to think she had been trying after him for so long only to lose him to Isabel. Julchen on the other hand was slightly sad to think she was the only one without someone. Sure, it wasn't usually the same someone in Francine's case but at least the french girl had a person to go on dates with, just as long as she doesn't bring anyone back to the apartment!

The sudden drop in the mood shocked Isabel, who thought her friends would be happy for her. She sent a sad look to Arthur who stood up and escorted her outside; her friends were too busy wallowing in their own failure of love lives to do anything and soon departed as well.

AN: This was so fun to write, sorry I took so long to upload it and I have decided to upload this as I write it unlike the other one. I had some help from my friend Cardfighter By Maple, she helped my figure out courses, career ideas and the title ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting up and stretching her arms, Julchen got up and started getting ready for her first class, 'Argh! Why did we have to find out about Isabel and Arthur last night?! I barely slept thanks to that girl!'

She yawned and nudged Francine with her foot to wake the French brunette - who also appeared to have not gotten enough sleep. Francine looked at Julchen expectantly, "So, what is your class line up?"

Before Julchen could answer, Francine continued, "I have to deal with psychology right away, I hope I get someone I know, maybe even my cute little cousin!" Francine grinned and was bouncing around the room.

"Wait what cousin, you never told me about any?!" Julchen lifted a silver eyebrow and pursed her lips. Unzipping her purse, Francine pulled out a small picture and handed it to her albino friend. "Feel free to keep the picture, I have a few more," Francine joked.

The picture showed a young boy about their age with violet eyes and wavy hair. Julchen blushed, _I didn't expect him to look so...cute._ She handed back the picture only for Francine to push her hand away, "Go ahead and keep it, you seem to want to."

A quick push told the brunette that Julchen didn't appreciate the comment, but Julchen held on to the picture anyway. "He looks really cute, what is he like?" Julchen barely whispered the sentence, not able to look at her friend, making Francine grin like crazy. "Well, to start, his name's Matthew, but I usually call him Mattie. He's really, and I mean _really_, quiet! He loves hockey and cooking, but he is not as good as me of course," Julchen rolled her eyes as Francine winked.

"He said he's attending classes here, and he plans on working with kids, how cute!" the giggling girl packed up her bag to leave. "I wish I could tell you more but I have to go," Francine pouted. "But you might have a class together, if you can handle any of the classes he takes that is."

The pale German glared as her friend went out the door. _I could so handle it!_

The professor droned on and Julchen sighed for the fifth time. _I can't believe this is so boring, how do they expect me to last this whole semester?!_ She slumped down and looked around at her classmates - only a few were people she recognized - though she wished she hadn't. The two in front of her had been her friends since childhood - Sophia and Daniel. She chuckled at the memories of her childhood; Sophia wouldn't do anything to get dirty and they had found out that Daniel had a girl's body. Now Daniel was getting testosterone and surgery; he was almost done with his transition and it made Julchen happy that her old friend was finally getting to be himself. Though that didn't stop him from getting pranked every now and then. 

After 30 more minutes dragged on, class finally ended and Julchen sped out of the class straight to the food court.

Resisting the urge to push everyone out of the way was getting very difficult for Julchen; she tapped her foot and groaned. Bored out of her mind she decided to look around until she recognize a man with wavy blonde hair and glasses. _Huh, I didn't think I would see him this early._ She blushed and walked towards the boy, hoping to casually hear his convo. "HAHAHA I could totally eat more that that dude!"

The German cringed away from the loud voice, _I can't believe this is him; I may be awesome, but even I am not that conceited_. A loud thump brought her out of her thoughts along with a very angry, very British voice ,"Quit being so deafening Alfred, I swear your brain is always out to lunch!"

Julchen recognized Arthur, but who the hell was Alfred? She quickly walked away shaking her head. _I can't believe I thought that idiot was Mattie_, the thought made her blush; she hadn't even met him but she kept thinking about him and his violet eyes. The line had moved while she was distracted so she quickly went and got her some chicken and salad. There weren't many tables open as she looked around and Julchen felt relieved when she spotted Ludwig, but then she felt a surge of jealousy; he had some brunette boy hanging off him and laughing. _Ugh, even Ludwig has someone! What is even with that curl?!_

The fuming albino walked over and sat on the other side of her tall brother. "So, how is my unawesome brother doing, and who is this slightly awesomer kid?" she smirked at the sharp glare.

"Ciao!" the boy suddenly talked and his hyper, cheerful voice surprised her. Julchen found out it was his first year and his name was Feliciano, though everyone called him Feli. He was an art major and was accepted on a really good artist scholarship. The only noise was Feli talking and Julchen decided to drown him out, this day wasn't turning out awesome.


End file.
